lastgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Last Game (Chapter)
Last Game is the final chapter of Last Game's main chapters. It is the overall fifty-sixth and the fifth chapter of the eleventh volume. Summary The Astronomy Club members: Shiori Fujimoto, Miyabe, Yoshida, Senpai, Kei Souma and Momoka Tachibana meet each other after a long time at their friends, Mikoto and Naoto Yanagi's wedding. They later meet up with and congratulates both of them after they had gotten ready. Yanagi almost couldn't believe he would get married to the girl he had loved and chased ever since childhood and described it as a "dream". They exchange rings, share their wedding kiss and Yanagi proposes the idea of a new game: Mikoto has to stay with him forever if he is able to make her the happiest she's been in her life now when they're married. As so, they'll continue their life long game together. Plot Souma is greeted by Fujimoto, Yoshida, Miyabe and Senpai at Mikoto and Yanagi's wedding. Everyone was very happy to see each other after a long time and conversed about their jobs and love lives. Fujimoto and Miyabe hadn't got married due to their tight income at the moment and Yoshida and Senpai worked and hadn't found a girlfriend yet. Souma explained to Fujimoto that he couldn't find a girlfriend either due to the girls he dated thought he scammed them since he was the oldest son of a farmer, but Momoka later arrived and told him it's because he got involved with the wrong types. They started quarreling and complaining about each other regarding how Souma called her every time he broke up with a girl and about Momoka has a bad drinking habit and screamed that she wouldn't be able to get married at the end of it every time. When Fujimoto suggested the two to date, they denied it instantly. Yanagi came up to them and was a bit tired as they couldn't hold a decent conversation at his wedding. They teased him but later congratulated him, but after hearing he got kicked out by his father of Mikoto's waiting room, they were a bit worried if the Yanagi Resort would be okay with Yanagi succeeded it, annoying him. When Mikoto was done, Yanagi insisted that he would the first one to see her, and upon seeing her, he was amazed by her beauty and shut the door. He was very shocked and nervous and started to doubt whether it was a dream or not. But he later got convinced by Fujimoto to go in again as everyone wanted to see Mikoto. He started crying when he saw her, but Mikoto had gotten tired of that reaction and his family also thought it was funny. The Astronomy Club congratulated Mikoto and Souma took a picture of her as he was the photographer for the wedding. When Fujimoto asked Mikoto how the proposal was, both Yanagi and Mikoto told them they couldn't say anything about it. Yanagi proceeded to complain about how he had to coordinate the whole wedding ceremony due to Mikoto being indifferent about it, but Mikoto interrupted him and asked him how she looked. He replied that she didn't look bad but she asked if that was everything he had to say. He told her that this was the prettiest he had ever seen her, and Mikoto casually told Yanagi he looked handsome as well. Everyone then left the room to get ready as it was almost time for the ceremony. Mikoto pinched Yanagi's cheek at his own request and realized that he wasn't dreaming after all. He told Mikoto that she would be his wife from this day on that her new name would be "Mikoto Yanagi". She then requested Yanagi to call her by her first name and vice-versa, but both of them thought it was pretty hard. However, Mikoto said that they would eventually get used to them as they would be calling each other by their given names as they were married now. The ceremony then began, and Miwa walked down Mikoto the aisle and congratulated her with a tearful smile to which Mikoto happily thanked her mother. They then made their way to Yanagi, and he cried once again upon seeing Mikoto and she laughed. They said their wedding vows and promised to be there for each other in sickness and health. Yanagi smiles after exchanging rings with her, as he had won the "last game"Last Game manga: Game.03, pages 35-38 and finally got to marry the girl he had loved and chased since childhood. After having their wedding kiss, Yanagi hugs his newly-married wife while exclaiming that it was "game over". They make their way out with all the guest, their friends, and family watching over them. Souma tells Mikoto to smile for a picture and she gives him a big smile, which surprises, but makes him happy. He then asks Momoka if she wasn't happy seeing the persons they once liked being showered with happiness, but she replied that she wanted to get married as soon as possible while sobbing. Souma thought that she never listened to what he has to say to her. Before taking their commemorative photo, Yanagi proposes the idea of another game to Mikoto. He says that now that they were married, it would be his win if he could make her the happiest she's ever been in her life. Mikoto was a bit confused about this but then asks what would happen if Yanagi won. He replies that she would have to stay by his side forever. Characters : In order of appearance: Trivia *The panels where Yanagi proposes the idea of yet another to Mikoto in this chapter are almost identical to those seen in the third chapter where Yanagi proposed the "Last Game". *Several elementary school classmates of Yanagi's and Mikoto's were seen attending the wedding. *Souma theorizes that Yanagi's proposal to Mikoto was just like the time he confessed to her, planning something like a surprise or something similar, only to have Mikoto say it first. *According to Yanagi, it was his idea of a wedding ceremony and when he asked Mikoto about it, her only words were "I don't mind". So Yanagi was the one coordinating everything. **Yanagi thinks that marriage didn't even cross Mikoto's mind, as when he displayed a popular wedding magazine, she treated it as a decoration. **Despite complaining about having to coordinate everything, this chapter reveals that Yanagi is actually into stuff as coordinating weddings and such. He also wanted to pick a wedding dress for Mikoto, but Fujimoto easily took that away from Yanagi, much to his dismay. *Mikoto says she actually didn't mind keeping her original surname but Yanagi didn't want that no matter what. *The picture Yanagi's father took on Yanagi picking up Mikoto in the air at the airport''Last Game manga:'' Game.54, page 22 was displayed at the wedding. *Souma was the photographer for this wedding. References Navigation Category:Manga